croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). October 2019 * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Teal, Little Egret, 6 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 8th - Lloyd Park: 8.30am. male Stonechat. (Graham Guerin by email) * 8th - Croham Hurst: (Non)migration watch resulted in just 12 Starlings SW and 263 Feral Pigeons SE. Nothing else seen on the move, but Linnet calling overhead. 8+ Jays around collecting acorns and calling raucously. (JB) * 7th - Riddlesdown: 8 Redwing flying over, Stonechat, 50 Goldfinch. (NH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Little Egret, Tawny Owl, Skylark, 2 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 6th - Purley (Lower Barn Road): Chiffchaff singing pm (NH) * 6th - Sanderstead Plantation: Chiffchaff. (NH) * 6th - Shirley (Freshfields) (4pm): Chiffchaff bathing in garden bird-bath (Sheila Mason per GH) * 6th - South Norwood (Kings Road) (13:15) 2 Chiffchaff calling, 3 Redwing, (JW) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.15am): Group of 8 Redwings low overhead (GH) * 5th - Croham Hurst: Flock of Redwings over. Tawny Owl on golf course. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.15pm): 1 Redwing calling overhead (GH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (9.30 am): single BRENT GOOSE (appears to be Pale-bellied race) on the Lake. (Nigel Harris per GH) First Croydon record since 2005, & the first known record of a stopping bird * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 58 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 13 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Swallow, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07.45-09.15) 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 4 House Sparrow (JW) * 4th - Croham Hurst: Redwings. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 4th - Valley Park (Purley Way): 2 Jays on small oak in the car park (MJN) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 23 Mallard, 2 ad and 5 juv Mute Swan, 1 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 21 Coot, 13 Moorhen plus 1 young, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.45am): 2 Chiffchaffs calling in Gdns at same time, plus m Kestrel hunting along rlwy land at 1.30pm (GH) * 2nd- South Norwood Country Park: 7 Meadow Pipit. (JAH) * 1st - Norbury (Pollards Hill South) - Chiffchaff calling in garden.2 Goldcrest.6 Greenfinch on feeders.2 Jays with acorns 1 Sparrowhawk (again) (MJN) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 63 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 5 House Martin, Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail. (JAH) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]